


Tea Scene

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, short vid for new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Missy and Masters and Tea :)Just short scene for new year :)
Relationships: The Master/Missy (Doctor Who)
Series: Genius Twins [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/783036
Kudos: 8





	Tea Scene




End file.
